Watch For a Falling Star
by nyan-chin
Summary: [First FanficTakes place after series]After Takuto was reborn as a human, he came to forget everything about him except of his past life. Mitsuki was overjoyed as she heard about Takuto, but came to being sad because he didn't remember her. All Takuto has
1. Was It Unexpected?

**Hii!**

**My first fanfiction, Im so excited! I hope you can give me the support and feedback I need, to go on and improve this story, BASED on Full Moon wo Sagashite!**

**Bawls Takuto & Mitsuki, waaah! Anyways, a simple chapter will, should, maybe, hopefully, get you HYPED! **

**Now, you must know that me, soFearless, but well known as Kyria, is a procrastinator, so if I don't update, you should message me, for all you know I could be off playing games out of nowhere, teehee, writing can get boring, but with flaming and compliments, I WILL UPDATE.**

**AND! THis take's place _after_ the series, so forgive me for scenes with uber mushy..ness.**

**We should start.**

_Disclaimer : If I did own Full Moon wo Sagashite, I would make sure Takuto and Mitsuki lived happily ever after! But that would make my addiction go away.. anyways, I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite, GOMEN!.._

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One : Was it unexpected?**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

After all that time through surgery, after all the dreams I've endured while the surgery.

I was glad.

Meroko guided me, even though she didn't speak, she probably couldn't.

I knew.

I knew that she was up to something, she was always up to _something, _someway, somehow. I thought I lost her, but she came back to guide me, I ran after her, silently calling out her name. I had no problem with my throat anymore, everyones happy, I can sing for Obaa-chan, whom I thought hated music for another reason, but I found out, that music was her misery.

Well, back then I suppose.

She guided me to a place, _that _place. I run and run, she never listened for me calling out for her, but I keep on following her, just seeing she was still there gave me all the joy I needed, _Meroko,_ I would repeat, but as I ran, to the place, I saw him.

_I couldn't beleive it._

On the instant, I tripped as he was walking away, his present from me dangling from the guitar case which was slung over his shoulder, I couldn't suppress my joy any longer. I used my arms to push me off the ground and shouted,

"_Takuto!.." _then and there, he turned around and saw me standing there, smiling at him, _only _him. He seemed shocked, why would he? Doesn't he remember? Doesn't he know me? Doesn't he -- no, he looked.. confused.. shocked.. of seeing, _me_. I just stood there smiling, hoping he would remember.

As I shouted thanks to Meroko, who flew off, I know that. I turned back to Takuto, who merely whispered something and also, he was staring at a lovely feather.

"Have we met?" he asked, turning his gaze to me. My face, dropped down to a sadistic, shocking face. I stared at him, my big eyes _focused _on him, my heart started to beat faster. Why? Is it because just seeing him makes wonderful music playing inside my heart? I wanted to say I love him, hug him, _kiss _him. But that face, those words.

Was it unexpected? Or did I know, that he could've lost his memorires turning into a -- a free, wonderful, loving, **living**, human?

"Don't you remember me, Takuto? Me, Mitsuki, K-Kouyama Mitsuki!" I exclaimed, I could feel my eyes tearing up. No, I couldn't cry.

He told me not to cry, he told _us_ not to cry. But, shouldn't I have cried? Takuto, another one I loved, lost from me? I think it's more hurtful to know that someone used to love you, yet you still carry on feelings for them.

"Im sorry, you may look familiar, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Takuto said, turning around and walking off, I could still remember his shocked, yet confused face as he saw me. Tear's finally streamed down my face, few of joy, many of hurt. I was overjoyed just to hear I was _familiar_ to him, yet I was hurt that, he couldn't remember me. I wipe the tears away, mouth trembling, either curving up into a smile, or dulling down to a sad frown. I walked off, but, I heard something.

"_Give it time, help him remember._" someone whispered, I smiled, know it's Meroko. I wonder how she was doing. I couldn't see shinigami anymore, I don't know why though. My face losed to the feeling I had, and frowned, only a few tears streaming down.

I will give it time, I will help him remember.

I started walking off in the way I followed Meroko to, I clutched the bunny like present in my hand as I did, staring at the ground, for it seemed somewhat amusing to me. I couldn't sit in my old room, seeing how memories wouldn't stop flowing from then, how we met, what we did, why he..

_...kissed me._

No, why I kissed _him_. I love Takuto, and he used to know that, I don't know what happened, it's like I never existed.

I walked off randomly, walking past my house and down the road. I could walk, I could run, I could.. _sing_. Thanks to Negi Ramen, my precious friends, my songs and my surgery was all a success, I could just shout to the world words of joy, running around _everywhere_. Even if the people thought of me as weird, but Im overjoyed, I saw _them, _I could sing as loud as I want, I could run as fast as I can, who wouldn't be happy? The healthy ones, they don't know, they never experienced cancer, tumors, diseases, the best thing for them is a fever, or a cold, they don't know the pain we share.

I walked up to a crosswalk and turned around to head over to my house, I forgot that Madoka-san was there, I was sure I saw flowers, red flowers, they seemed.. pretty. I walked up and saw them waiting for me, Madoka-san was smiling as the rest were too.

"Hi Madoka-san, what brings you here?" I asked, she held up a bouqet of red carnations in front of me, I gladly took them and gazed at their beautiful position, as it was shining under broad daylight, giving them a beautiful pose.

"I was just here to give congrats to your surgery, Mitsuki-chan." she replied, smiling. I smiled at her and gently hugged the carnations, their wondrous smell intoxicating my nose.

"Thanks a lot, they're really pretty." I said, my smile growing wider.

"Glad you like them!" Madoka said, giving a thumbs up.

_But even the prettiest roses wouldn't cheer me up._

"Oh yes, how come you were running just a few minutes ago?" she asked, slightly tilted her head and looked at Mitsuki with a confused face.

"Oh, actually I was, umm.." I drifted off, slightly fidgeting with my hands. I couldn't tell them about Takuto, but then it came to me.

"That strong wind, it carried my knitted bunny away, so I had to chase it down the street!" I said, smiling, as if my idea was working. It had to work, there was strong wind around these parts these days, so it was no problem. Madoka, Obaa and Tanaka-san were thinking, they knew about it though, they nodded their heads, as if it was approval. I smiled.

"Well, I've got to go, things to do, places to sing.. at." Madoka said, laughing. We said goodbye and she was off, I run with my bouquet to the place I first met them.

_My old room._

I stepped in there, each one bringing tears to my eyes, nothing was there, since everything was now moved into the main house. I trace my fingers along the wall, making streaks of cleanliness all the way, as I was finished, I had made a cat and bunny.

No. Takuto and Meroko.

I stared at the picture on the wall, tears falling onto the beige carpet. I turn and walked out of there, and I saw Takuto. Again.

I stared at him passing by, he didn't seem to notice. He looked just like the way he was before, only now, he doesn't have his neko costume to hide his true beauty. I smile without knowing, just thinking about him could make me smile. I walked out of the room and out the gate again, this time, everyone was at their own place, I stared as he walked and turned to walk in the apartment, which Masame Ooshige, former manger and current friend, was living.

I wondered and tilted my head. Could it be that.. he was living there? It had to be, all he was carrying was his guitar slung over his shoulder, and I couldn't think of anything else of reason for him to come to this part of town, so it just had to be, _true._

I walked into my new room and looked into the mirror, I liked my hair down loose, nothing to keep it back whatsoever, I took the spiral pigtails off into a loose and plain flowing hair. I took a brush and gently brushed the tangles of my hair. As I did, I thought of Meroko, who did brush my hair, thinking about _the Flower of Forgetfulness_.

**( A/N : If you're wondering, yes, her hair was loose as she was running behind Meroko, it's my story so I do what I want P )**

I thought I'd never see them again after my concert, really. But who wouldn't after they'd risked their lives to protect you, and ensured that I would live? I don't know.Oh yes, I forgot, I'd be going to school tomorrow, right? I have my uniform, and I know what I would do. No longer a middle schooler, no, Im in high school now, and I'll be only a first year, but I know I'd make tons of friends. I set my brush down and looked around my new room, my _new_ room. No longer a resident outside the house, but now, I think.. we're now a family, officialy at the least.

Oh yes, how happy I am.

"Mitsuki!" I heard a voice call out, it was probably my maid, Tanaka, calling me for dinner. I setted my brush down and closed the lights to my room and walked down the hall into the dining room, greeted by Obaa-chan's and Tanaka-san's smile. I smiled as well and sat down to eat.

Fish and vegetables, not my favorite, but a great thing to eat. I found my rice lying there and started to eat it, occasionally grabbing fish and vegetables as well.

"Where did you put the bouquet?" my grandma asked as I finished eating half my rice.

"Into the vase I bought a long time ago, it looks really neat with it." I said, giggling. I took a piece of fish and popped into my mouth, savoring the taste that it gave me.

"You should sleep soon, ne?" my grandma asked, turning her gaze to me.

"Hai, I'll be going to bed soon, so don't worry." I said, smiling. She smiled back. Yes. Smiling, my grandma was. Throughout the year she's learned how to fully love me and respect me for what I do, even if it's something that she hates. Maybe she'll like it, just like the music. She hated it, because it took precious things from her. But now, she loves it, and Im glad too.

I ate the rest of my rice, but couldn't help but dig into the fish some more, as well as the scrumptous vegetables that both filled my satisfication.

I finished my food and walked out of the room, heading over to mine. I walked in my room, the first thing I saw was my windows, allowing me to see the outside world with a smile. It was night time, and I saw,

_The full moon._

I smiled and walked over to my desk, where precious things remained. My picture of Eichi, Meroko's feather but the last one, a small thing of nothing but a memory, but a great treasure that I would keep for a lifetime.

_A picture of us together._

Takuto, Meroko and me, smiling, even though they were in their stuffed animal form, you could see that they were alive, someway, even if their dead, it doesn't make any difference if you're still solid, right? I smile at the picture's and turned off the desk light. I looked around the room, it was so.. much different than my mini-like house, I was a part of the main house now, but it seems like everything's different, even if .. it had a similarity to my old room.

I turn off the light and sat on my bed, as I looked at the full moon, a faded face of Takuto showed up, not in his neko costume, but him, _a normal_-like him. His features astound me, the best is his eyes. His wondrous eyes that I could look into, forever and always. Was it fair that again, a loved one was torn away from me? Who next? Tanaka-san? Ooshige-san? Wakouji-sensei? Obaa-chan? Who? I don't know, because that is part of a future, not a thing of the past.

I lay down and stare at the ceiling, plain, smooth and white. I gaze at it and wonder,

'_Was it fate that brought us together as well?_'

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahh! Finished I am u.u**

**You don't have to review, but it's preferred to keep your flames positive as you go on. Some people are WAY too harsh. Im not, Im really not! For beginner's like me, who've only made like, one story I would consider going easy on. If they made a few more I would question their ability to express their ideas and imagination. But some people, like Renzieyoung, I think that her comments are harsh yet positive as well, try reading "A Walk in the Park." **

**Also, I'd recommend reading "Not So Hidden Feelings" by RosetteTheAlmightyCarDestroyer, or something like that, AKA Rosette. Both of theirs are awesome and Im DRAWN, yes, DRAWN into them. Other than that, I recommend some coolio oneshots like, "The Song of Love and Remembrance", "Letter for Takuto", "Dear Heart (Which isn't a Mitsuko, but is COMPLETELY hilarious, to me anyways.)" and all those other ones. I hope you saw my mistakes and help me get over them, enjoy!**

Started :

_6:47, July 8, 2006_

Finished :

_8:05pm, July 10, 2006_


	2. Nothing Changed

**Okay, sorry I was gone, I had things to do.. anyways, I think this would be completed by the end of fall, but who knows? **

**Umm, what Kahei said, you mean I shouldn't use like, honorifics and japanese words in stories, because I shouldn't mix two languages, am I correct? Well, if this chapter's better for you, I'll try and maintain it that way. I will use the honorifics and hyphens in the story though, but I won't use "Arigato" unless you mean I shouldn't use the honorifics.. Also, in the series, Mitsuki usually calls her grandma, "Obaa-san" so it makes more sense for me to write it too, right?**

**gummibearsRkool, thanks for the support! I haven't posted much chapters yet, but you gave me a great boost in starting next chapter .**

**Jennykim319, thank you as well, I know there aren't much good Full Moon fanfics are out there but Im glad that my fanfic is decent enough to read .**

**ROSETTE. Thank you very very much! Im glad that my fanfic is worthy enough of your reading XD Your story is WAAY better, I must admit. Thanks for the kick-ass comment, just to let you know I'll be in grade six next year XDXD You spelt recommendations wrong, lmao.. don't mind me reviewing you, I bet anyone would love to comment on your awesome story! It does give me the chills about Takuto and Mitsuki, I want to maul my computer.. Hope you update on your story soon u.u**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. I APPRECIATE IT.**

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything of Full Moon wo Sagashite except my story and unexpected things that might happen._

---------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Two : Nothing Changed._

---------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with the sunlight beaming in my eyes, I put my hand in front of me to block the sun as I got up, yawning and stretching for a new day. I remember, my first day of high school. Really, I couldn't believe it. Yet, pictures and memories of my graduation tell me I am.

I look at my uniform, which was hanging in front of me. No more pale yellow shirts and pink skirts, now, it was a lovely white shirt and a matching navy skirt that goes above your knees. You also wear knee high socks and black school shoes. I smile brightly at the fact of me wearing it, but soon it was stopped as I heard a voice.

"Mitsuki-chan, breakfast is ready!" I heard Tanaka said, I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair before putting on my uniform, and headed down to the dining room. I saw my breakfast before me. French toast and eggs. I knew my eyes were glittering as I thanked Tanaka.

"Thank you for the breakfast." we all said in rythym, taking our fork and knife and eating from the plate before us. First I ate the eggs, eating the yolk first before anything else, I don't know why, though, it's probably just a habit. I took a sip of my milk before eating again, moving on to my french toast, as always, it was scrumptious and delightful, as Tanaka would always make it. I ate the last bit of my breakfast and heartily swallowed it down, then a series of knocks encountered my door.

"I'll get it." I said, getting up and walking to the door from the room. As I opened it, I saw my friends grinning at me, an automatic smile took over my face.

"Hello everyone." I said politely, slightly bowing.

"Really, Mitsuki-chan, stop being so polite and act more outgoing!" Kumi said, a boy behind her, which was her boyfriend, Machida, was laughing.

"Eheeh.. maybe I should start being like you guys?" I asked, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"We should go, we should go!" Tomoe exclaimed, interupting our mini-debate. We stared at her as she crossed her arms. She looked at us each before saying,

"Im anxious, geez." she said, making us all laugh. I put on my shoes and headed out the door, not before saying goodbye to my grandma and Tanaka. We walked down the sidewalk, telling each other what we did over summer break.

"Mitsuki-chan! Didn't you sing at that competition?" Kumi cut in, staring at me. I pondered about it and remarked on how I remembered how I was immediately placed in the finals.

"Yes, it was in Shibuya though, and I was glad that Wakouji-sensei helped me out by driving me there." I replied, letting a small smile slip out.

"What place did you get?" Kumi asked, placing herself walking backwards, facing me. "It was cancelled due to cheaters, so I was in second place, then in first place, all I got from it was some money and some books about plays." I answered, Kumi shrugged and turned frontwards.

**( A/N: I don't know Mitsuki's friends except Tomoe & Kumi, if I mention her friends, the rest is made up. If you know, please tell me! ) **

We arrived at the school earlier than expected and went to our assigned lockers, luckily, all of our lockers weren't beside each other, but close by. I look at the clock.

_7:37am._

That was enough time to explore the place around before going to our classes. The seventh of April, starting a new _highschool_ year. I walked over to the group as they fixed their eyes on me.

"That's that, let's go!" Chihuru exclaimed, for a 12-year old, she still acted like she was 9. We all stifled a laugh before walking off into the endless hallways, where we'll find the different rooms in which we'll be going to when we change classes. My favorite subject was music, and we were all desperately looking for it.

**Briiing.**

"Waa, that's the bell!" Saiko said, looking at all of us.

"Kumi and Tomoe are with me in homeroom, Machida, Chihiru, Mina and Riku in the next, and Saiko is all alone in her homeroom." I said, they looked a slight bit shocked, probably because of how I remembered all of these high school things.

"Byee everyone, we'll meet each other at lunch, kaay'?" Tomoe said, dashing off with me and Kumi. I couldn't help but smile, this was an ordinary school girls life.

_Ordinary._

In the last year, my life was anything _but_ ordinary. But now Im a normal, 13-year old girl, I feel that being ordinary is plain, except for those unexpected turns in your life that makes it so wonderful. But my life was wonderful back then as well. I couldn't help but thank Meroko and Takuto for helping me each time I think about them, each second the memories flood back to me.

"Mitsuki! We're here." Kumi said, waving a hand in front of me, interrupting my thoughts. I flinched and pulled my head back quickly, slightly shocked of what happened. Kumi laughed as we went inside, whom I saw the thinkable.

_Takuto._

I couldn't believe it, Takuto, who was looking out the window, turned back to talk to some other boys. I sat down about one seat away from him as Kumi took the seat beside him and Tomoe took the seat beside me. The teacher finally walked in, which turned out to be.. Ooshige-san?

"Hello! Im your new teacher, and--" before Ooshige could finish, the student's bombarded her with questions.

"Aren't you that manager?"

"Didn't you manage Full Moon!"

"What's it like to have managed Pop Star Full Moon?"

"Im such a fan!"

"QUIIET." Ooshige-san blurted out. She quickly fixed on a smile as the class stared at her, immediately calming down.

"Yes, I did manage Full Moon, but as she said, she's taking a little break. Also, please call me Masami-sensei here, Im taking a break from the whole manager business." she said, laughing a bit. As she caught a glance of me she winked, I giggled a bit, leaving a dazed Tomoe and Kumi.

"Anyways, I just wanted to do attendance before you go to your classes." _Masami-sensei_ said, heading over to the computer and logging on into the system. Only seconds later, I heard Takuto's name.

"Kira Takuto." Masami called out,

"Here." I heard a reply. I slightly lean forward and glanced at Takuto, who was gazing out the window. As the last name was called, the students were dismissed to their next class. Me, Tomoe and Kumi looked at our timetables.

"Ah, I have math." Kumi said, me and Tomoe scanned our papers.

"I have physics, eheh.." I drifted off, laughing a bit. Tomoe sighed as she brought her paper up to our faces, which said math for the first subject.

"Too bad Mitsuki, maybe tomorrow we'll have a better schedule?" Kumi called out as her and Tomoe walked down the hall, leaving me alone. I sighed as I closed my locker, looking to see that Takuto was scanning his paper. He got his books which appeared to be geometry books, he walked off as well. I walk the opposite way, heading over to my physics class. I walked in to see other people my age chatting away, there I saw Chihiru waving at me, an empty seat right beside her. I gladly sat at that seat while talking to her, how we were both excited to have our first class in high school.

_Boy, were we wrong._

It seemed like hours before physics would end, it was more boring than back in junior high school. I sigh loudly as I fiddled with my pencil, only to see Kimoro-sensei staring at me.

"Aah, I didn't mean anything, seriously!" I said quickly, waving my hands in the air. The class started laughing as I slumped in my seat. I sighed.

'_This is going to be a long day.._' I thought as the Kimoro-sensei continued the lesson. The bell rang, signaling us to leave and prepare for our next class. I took my books and headed out the door, amazed by the crowd walking by. Me and Chihiru fought our way through the crown to my locker, I look at my timetable.

"What do you have next?" Chihiru asked,

"Math." I replied, slightly yelling at myself about how me and my friends have the worst schedule. "Waa.. I have biology, eheh, see you!" Chihiru bubbled, dashing off to her locker probably. I shrug as I took my books and headed to my next class.

Time flew by fast after physics, by now it was already lunchtime, and I was glad. I took my geometry books to my locker and grabbed my lunchbox. As I closed my locker door, I found my friends in front of me, holding their lunch and everything.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked, their eyes wandering the place.

"I could grab some of the boys to eat with us under that big tree." Machida suggested, shrugging.

"That's a good idea!" Riku said, we all agreed as Machida ran off to find his friends. We walked out of the school building and searched for the big tree. As we found it, we found Machida and his friends already sitting there, talking.

"Starting without, how mean." Mina said, rolling her eyes as we all sat down in a circle. Takuto was in the circle, who knew? I did, my heart was screaming with joy when I found out he was sitting with us.

"We should all introduce each other, right?" I said, "We could do a rotating intro, if that's okay." I added, they nodded their heads in reply.

"You guys all know me, Machida." Machida said, pounding his chest lightly. Kumi rolled her eyes.

"Im Kumi,"

"Im Chihiru,"

"Im Tomoe,"

"Im Riku,"

"Im Mina,"

"Im Saiko." the girls said individiually, leaving me to introduce myself.

"Im Mitsuki." I quietly said, but loud enough for the rest to hear. I couldn't help it, I was too shy sometimes. I never went out much when I still had my tumor, and all I _could _do is draw, write, and quietly sing.

"Im Yukito," a boy with blonde hair said, smiling at the rest of us, he was wearing to uniform of our school too, only he was wearing a darker navy suit from junior high.

"Im Kira," another guy said, he had blonde hair as well, but it seemed like he had a more.. rude atmosphere.

"Im Hiiro." another boy said, he had chestnut hair as he nodded at us.

"And Im Takuto." I heard _him_ say, looking at all of us with a soft, but stern look.

We all started to eat and talk about our first day here, while Takuto was gazing off into the sky. I tilted my head a bit at his position, but I thought it'd be best not to disturb him. I turned back to eat my lunch but a voice interrupted me.

"Mitsuki, you dropped something yesterday.." Takuto said, holding out Eichi's moon pendant. I was surprised that he didn't act so weirdly from yesterdays confrontation, and that he was _giving_ something to me! Well, technically it's mine and he found it, but still.

_Im happy enough._

"Thanks." I said, taking the pendant from his slightly larger hand. I noticed a small blush as he started to eat. I finished my lunch first, seeing that it was smaller than the rest. I look at the big clock that was placed on the front of the school, to see that it was far from going into next period.

'_Maybe I was just eating too fast because of the tension._' I thought, turning my head to meet the sky. A small feather drifted down, and I knew it wasn't any ordinary feather.

_Meroko_.

It was _her _feather, symboling that she was watching over me. I smiled at the though of it, and I stood up and started to walk away.

"Mitsuki-chan? Where are you going?" Kumi asked, I turned back at her with a smile on my face.

"Im going to look around the school again." I replied, turning back to walk to the school.

"Wait! Takuto, you go too!" I heard Saiko said,

"Whaat? Why do I have to go?" I heard Takuto bicker,

"What if Mitsuki gets in trouble with the seniors? Besides, you're already done with your lunch." Saiko bickered as well.

"I'll go! Im done anyways." I heard Kumi said, I sighed sadly, I was hoping that Takuto would come with me. I felt an arm hook up with mine.

"Lets go, Im dying." Kumi said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

The day went by quickly, we were all out after school by then, walking with the group and talking about things unexpected.

"Well then, this is our stop, byee!" Kumi said, leaving her to go home with Machida and Saiko. The rest left as well, leaving me and Takuto alone. I took a glance at him, he was walking with his hands behind his head. I looked back at the ground.

"Takuto?" I asked,

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you remember any memories?"

"Ahah, to say I do is a lie. No, not really. Only that I had a tumor in my throat and surgery last year. To tell you, I should be in the next grade."

"How come you're in this grade?"

"Because I couldn't talk for months, and without talking, I wouldn't be able to communicate with the teachers at school, that or I take sign language classes." he replied, laughing a bit.

I ended up at my house after only a few minutes. I waved to Takuto as he walked off, he couldn't talk in the last year..

It seems like nothing changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished! Sorry, I think that ones more crappier than the first one, Im trying to imitate japan's schools. They said that school starts in April in Japan, they have summer break like us, or something like that.. plus Im not in high school or anything, but I do know about periods and timetables.. **

**Next chapter will be BETTER, I promise, I promise. **

Started :

_8:07pm, July 15, 2006_

Finished :

_9:42am, July 18, 2006._


	3. Who is That Girl?

**Third chapter, yippeekayaay. Hope you like it, and I hope you don't think this is more of a crappy chapter .. Oh, also, it starts in Takuto's P.O.V this time, so enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Moon wo Sagashite, the thing I do own is my story Im basing them on, plain and simple._

**------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter three : Who is That Girl?_

**------------------------------------------------------**

After I took a small glance of Mitsuki waving at me, I started to walk back to my apartment. It was a few houses down, but close enough to walk to school. I headed up the stairs and took my key from my pocket. I opened the apartment door and laid down on my couch, flipping on my t.v.

"W_e talk about singers of the past, the composers of the future, and tonight, we talk about KIRA TAKUTO AND FULL MOON--" _I turned off the t.v, knowing it was a nuisance to me. They don't know what they're talking about! Im not some musician from that old band they call Route L, that's just rubbish to attract people into their show. What idiots they are.

I looked at my accoustic guitar from my right. I played at other gigs for money, but I go to other, _peaceful_ places to play, since I didn't want to disturb my neighbours. I sighed and turned my gaze to my electric guitar. I never did knew why I bought those guitars, and why I was a natural at playing both of them. It's like I knew how to play them. But I just bought this recently, and already I started spending my money.

I sighed as the phone rang, probably some phone ad again. Im so annoyed by their attempts of making me a "star." I pick up the phone and growled,

"Stop calling me, you idiots! Does it sound like I want to be in a music contract? Im 13 for God's sake!" I shouted, heavily breathing after my outbursts.

"Takuto-kun.. it's me, Yukito.." I heard a voice said, a groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Sorry Yukito-san, these ads are getting to me.." I said quietly.

"Anyways, we're going to the mall tomorrow with the girls, wanna come?" Yukito asked.

"Don't have any gigs tomorrow, why not?"

"Still doing those? Y'know, you could always bunk with me,"

"Nope, it's my life, and Im not going to waste yours." I laughed.

"Okay then, well, bye." Yukito said, I hung up the phone after that. I went back to laying on my couch, turning the t.v on and looking for shows that AREN'T about the so-called, "Kira Takuto." I finally came across a show, but it was rubbish as well. I sighed in defeat as I closed the t.v. I read the clock.

_4:52._

I sighed and took my guitar, putting it in it's case before taking it around with me. I slunged it over my shoulder and began walking out the door. I took my key out as I closed the door. I turned around to walk down the hall, but I saw a small kitten, curled into a ball.

'_Why's he here?_' I wondered, walking to the small animal. I poked at it as it's head stuck out at me. I shrugged at it as I walked on without him. I went down the stairs and out the apartment doors. It's good to get a little fresh once in an hour. I walk down the sidewalk past Mitsuki's house. Maybe we could all go out today, seeing it's pretty good outside now. I go to the door and rapped on it.

"Coming!" I heard a faint voice say, but it didn't sound like Mitsuki. In a few moments, the door opened to reveal a short, bushy haired, old woman standing at the door.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" she asked.

"I want to see Mitsuki," I replied.

"Who are you?" she interrogated.

"Im Takuto, a classmate and friend of Mitsuki,"

"And why do you want to speak with her?"

"Because I was wondering if me and her and some other friends could go out..!" I replied, slightly irritated.

"Okay." the woman shruggged, gesturing me to go inside. I walked in and stood there, mindlessly waiting for Mitsuki. The woman called for her, and soon I heard footsteps coming closer, closer...

"Takuto? What do you want?" Mitsuki said, snapping me out of my trance. I shake my head as I look down on her.

"Can we hang out today with the rest?" I asked. Mitsuki looked at the woman who nodded in reply. She nodded at me as we walked out the door. I look down on her to see her fidgeting with her fingers. The way they were tangled made me laugh. She looked at me, confused.

"It's nothing really, it's just how you fidget with your fingers all the time." I said, trying to stifle in another laugh. She giggled as we cotinued our walk, stopping at a four way. "Who should we ask first?" I asked, turning my gaze to Mitsuki. "We could go to Kumi's house, see if she can come, and phone everyone else from her house." she suggested, I shrugged as I let Mitsuki lead the way.

I looked up in the sky to see a flock of pidgeons flying someplace. '_Maybe they're just heading over to another nest._' I thought, trying not to shrug.

"We're here!" Mitsuki said, pointing to a normal house, not as much smaller than Mitsuki's, but a right size. I nodded as Mitsuki rang the doorbell, and in reply, we heard footsteps shuffling as well as the, "Im coming!" phrase. As the door opened, it turned out to be Kumi, who was looking straight at us, with Machida behind her. "Have we interrupted something?" I joked, making both of them blush. "Shutup. What are you guys doing here?" Kumi asked, you could tell she was irritated. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go out instead of tomorrow, it's actually a good idea, because I have to do something.." Mitsuki said, she glanced at me before turning back to Kumi. "Ahh.. sorry, we're going out soon.. maybe the others might want to come!" Kumi exclaimed, throwing me her phone. I caught it and punched in the number of Hiiro.

"Hello?" I heard a voice ask.

"Hiiro-kun?" I asked, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out today instead of tomorrow?"

"Ahh.. sorry, I have to go out with Saiko-chan and Chihiru-chan..."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, I must've forgot to tell you.. Saiko and Chihiru are both my cousins, and that I have to owe them for taking the blame on something I broke.."

"Greeaat. Mind telling me what you broke?"

"I prefer to keep it secret."

Takuto sighed, "Okay, well, Mitsuki can't go out tomorrow, so maybe Yukito or Kira might want to go out.."

"_HIIRO-KUN, HURRY UP! _Sorry I can't go, bye."

"Bye." and with that I pressed the, "End Call" button, and got a pair of, "No's" from my other friends. I passed the phone to Mitsuki, "Try calling one of your friends, maybe they can come out." I said, she nodded and began calling her friends. "No? Going out with your family? Oh okay. Bye." I heard her say, and she began calling her other friend, "Ehh? What do you mean it wouldn't be the same, that's not fair Mina-chan! Yes yes.. okay bye." she said, sighing as she passed the phone back to Kumi. "Sorry none of us can't come, you guys can hang out with each other though." Machida said, trying to be as cheerful as possible. We both sighed and nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her as we went down the steps. "I don't really know.. we can go anywhere you'd like!" Mitsuki said.

"Okay then.. how about we eat first and go walk around town for the rest of the day?" I asked, she nodded as she smiled at me. I smiled back as we walked down the sidewalk.

"One more thing.." I drifted off, she looked at me before asking, "What?".

"I don't know how to get anywhere from going down this street." I said, sweatdropping. She giggled and took my wrist, walking off.

The way she held my hand.. I clutched my head in pain as blurry memories flooded in.

'iTakuto-kun/i' I heard a voice say, coming from a girl with pigtails on. Only then, she turned into a.. blonde? A small, pink furry thing was trailing behind her! I squint my eyes to see if I can figure it out..

"Takuto-kun, please wake up!" I heard Mitsuki say, I slowly open my eyes to find Mitsuki hovering over me. "What happened.." I muttered, sitting up from my fall. "Thank goodness!" Mitsuki said, hugging me. I was startled, how fast it went by.

"Idiot, don't hug me so suddenly!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it came out so late! I had a total writers block finding out what Takuto would do! I just procrastinated and played some flash games, go me! Anyways, sorry it was so short, I promise that the next one will be TWIIICE as big!

Jennykim319, yes, I don't know about japanese schools, they say they start in like, april, unless I heard THAT wrong too / anyways, thanks for reviewing for my first two/three/five/ten chapters!

Kahei, I give up. Im confused, I thought it was obaa-san? Well anyways, I give up at doing that thing, Im just sticking with grandma/mother, that will make everyone happy!

Rosette, I think child prodigies are cool. Theres this one kid, and he went to university! I don't like soda, unless I get to mix them, like Sprite and Coke, yuum. Don't worry, you're not the only crazy one on this site!

gummibearsRkool, you're one of the reasons I update each time. Thanks for supporting me!

AprilAyaK, yay, I have a new reviewer Thanks for commenting on my story, I realy eally appreciate it!


End file.
